The present invention relates to a resin molded semiconductor device and a method of producing the device. The invention particularly relates to a resin molded semiconductor device which is reduced in size by reducing the packaging area, and a method of producing the device.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the outline of a conventional resin molded semiconductor device. In the drawing, a resin molded semiconductor device 1 has a form in which a plurality of leads 3 outwardly project from a sealing resin 2 in which a semiconductor element (not shown) is sealed.
The conventional resin molded semiconductor device 1 having the above arrangement is produced by placing a semiconductor element 8 on the die pad of a lead frame 7 comprising leads 3, a die pad 4, tie bars 5 and a frame 6, securing the semiconductor element 8 to the die pad 4 by using an adhesive material 9 and then electrically connecting electrodes 10 provided on the semiconductor device 8 and the leads 3 by using wires 11, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The sealing resin 2 is then molded using a mold 12, as shown in a sectional view of FIG. 3. The leads are then cut and bent to form the semiconductor device 1 shown in FIG. 1.
In the above-described resin molded semiconductor device 1, since the leads 3 outwardly project from the sealing resin 2, the area of packaging on a substrate is greater than that of the resin package. There is thus a problem in that it is difficult to comply with demands for a further reduction in packaging area.